callofdutyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
List of COD:DWF Characters
This article contains the list of characters in Call of Duty: Deadly Warfare by Stick (SyabilYusoff16). 'Protagonists' Main Characters * Captain John "Soap" MacTavish - Captain McTavish, also known as Soap, is a Captain in the Task Force 141 and is the faction's field commander. * Lieutenant Paul Peter Jackson - A former Sergeant in the USMC's First Force Reconnaissance Company. He is now promoted to a Lieutenant and is still under the command of Vasquez who is now a Captain. His new team, which is under Vasquez's command, is Team Steel. * Status: KIA, AC-135 Pilot - He is a member of the S.A.S. He pilots the supporting, brand new, AC-135 plane for Soap's team. He is the first "playable" character to die in the "game". * Humvee Driver - An unnamed member of Paul's team. He drives a Humvee which has his teammates on it. * Private Erik Chenkov - A Russian who joined Gaz's S.A.S team. He himself hates Russians who are Ultranationalists including Makarov. He is a weapons specialist. He gathers intel for the team. * Status: KIA,' Sergeant Marcus "Anthony" "Michael" Burns' - A member of Gaz's S.A.S team. He was killed in London, England during a mission to save their fellow member, Sergeant Grant. * Status: WIA, Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook - Frost is an American in Team Metal. He was wounded badly in an attempt to chase down the Russian President's killer. * Sergeant Major Thomas "T.N.T" "Tom" Neil Thompson - The leader of Team Sulphur. * Sergeant First Class Danny James Newman - Former commanding officer of Bravo 7, Newman is a member of Soap's Task Force 141 team. * Corporal Frederick "Pyro" "Fred" Lanning - Fred, callsigned Pyro, is a weapons and explosives specialist in Task Force 141. Though he is in Soap's team, he, sometimes, is temporarily assigned to Gaz's team. Fred had a "Master" in pyrotechnics during college. He sometimes mans the flamethrower druing some missions. Eventhough in his records it is stated that his specialities includes "weaponizing", he himself admits that it is just a minor skill. * ' Petty Officer Johnson' - A gunner in a NAVY air-boat sent to kill the Germans. Johnson and his crew "belong" to the team, UK NAVY Water Birds. His "plane" is the Blue Eagle. The other "planes" in his team are Swimming Canary and Sea Owl. * Status: KIA,' Private Joseph Tim Allen A.K.A Alexei Borodin' - * ' Lance Corporal Louis "Green" Donald Browning' - Green is a medical officer in Team Steel. *''' Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson''' - *Status: KIA, FSO Agent Andrei Harkov - ''' "NPCs" S.A.S * Status: KIA, '''Captain "Gaz" - Gaz is now promoted to a Captain in the S.A.S from a Lieutenant. He is still in the same team as he was in Modern Warfare along with Soap and Price. The team is Bravo 5. Task Force 141 * Simon "Ghost" Mike Riley -''' * 'Hudson - ' * Jefferson - ' * 'Michael "Home" "House" Hauser - ' USMC * Status: KIA, '''Captain Vasquez' - * '''Master Sergeant '"Sandman" - ' 'Antagonists' USMC, S.A.S, Task Force 141 *' General "Gold Eagle" Shepherd - ' *' Sergeant Don - ' *' "Mancer" - ' Ultranationalists * '''Vladimir R. Makarov -' The leader of the Ultranationalists after Zhakaev was killed back in 2011. The second main antagonist in the "series". Although, he was the first revealed villain. * Yuri - ' * Status: KIA, '''Lev - ' * 'Kiril - ' * 'Viktor - ' * Status: KIA, 'Chernov - ' * 'Sasha - ' * 'Yakubov - ' * 'Ikkinovich - ' * '"Grutzel" - ' * 'Romanenkov - ' * 'Alexei Kovac Borodin -' A member of the Ultranationalists. He was, originally, a "made-up name" as a cover for Private Allen. But in a mission, it is revealed that Alexei Borodin really existed and killed Allen. Though, it was just a "bad dream" that Allen had. * '"Dzart" - ' * Status: KIA, 'Daletski - ' * 'Petorvich - ' '''S.A.S *''' Master Sergeant Wallace Wallcroft - ' *' Staff Sergeant Thomas Griffen - ' 'Task Force 141' * '''Hudson - ' *''' Jefferson - ' * Michael "Home" "House" Hauser - "Home" is actually H.O.M.E. It is short * "Bug" - ' * / ' "Clown" - ' * Status: KIA, '''Johnny' "Cowboy" Mark Ethan -''' Cowboy was a member in Soap's Task Force 141. He first joined the team in the year 2012, after the events of Modern Warfare. He was killed by an Ultranationalist who shot him below his neck. '''USMC *''' "Robot" - ' * '"Truck" - ' * '"Grinch" - ' 'Russian Loyalists' * Status: KIA,' Lieutenant/Captain Dimitri''' Schlavensky - ' 'Resistant Russians * 'Government' *''' President of The United States Edward Adkins - ' *' Vice President of The United States Joshua Snow MacDempsey - ' *' President of Russia Boris Vorshevsky - ' 'Civilians' *' Status: Deceased, Sam W. Leverson - '''Sam is a civilian who assasinated the Russian President. He was chased down by Frost, Sandman, Robot, Truck and Grinch. He was later interrogated by Truck, Grinch and a few Russian Loyalists after he was caught. He shot Frost multiple times in the pursuit, causing Frost to get wounded badly. He was soon killed by an enraged Erik.